Alternate Confessions of a Preteen Chinese Boy
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Extremely punny title, I admit. Alternate ways for Syaoran to confess his feelings for Sakura. SXS, some EXT.Please R&R, no flames!Chapter two is UP!
1. Chapter 1:The Ferris Wheel

**AN: I was having writer's block. Sorry to anyone waiting for the rest of CCS: The Sealed Card: Alternate Extended Ending, Twilight/CCS Crossover('cause we all need crazy vampires stalking flying magical lion guardian beasts named "ribbit"(Kero means "ribbit" in Japanese-it's true! Look it up! Twas mentioned in Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie)), and of course Yin and Yang. But I was getting writers block..I mean, after they make peace, what the heck are 18 year old vampires gonna do with 10 year old magical Chinese/Japanese people and a few magical guardians? I have no clue. And as for Yin and Yang…meh, I was lazy and still brainstorming chapter 8-I know the theme, just not all the details.**

**Anywho, basically these are alternate ways for Syaoran to confess-'cuase we all love 10 year old magical Chinese boys descended from powerful magicians trying to tell oblivious 10 year old Japanese girl there feelings. Ah, the awkwardness, the blushing, the stammering….overall kawaiiness. Plus I'm just evil. I like watching my favorite characters suffer. Bwahahahhahahaha! Sorry Syaoran, but I couldn't resist. Just pretend the end of episode 68 never happened-though that confession was random and funny..I mean, who gets injured, wins a big victory, and with no warning whatsoever screams " I LOVE YOU!" –snickers-**

**Woah. This is a long Author's Note..and let's make it longer!**

**Each chapter is a different confession situation. I'm planning on most if not all to be on different rides at the amusement park. Though a festival might be good too. You never know with my evil self –cackle- No specific time, though it's before the final battle with Eriol –hugs Eriol and all his…Eriolness. He and Tomoyo will make it their job to torture Syaoran and force him to make a move. 'Cause we all know that's what they were doing. This is also an EXT 'fic..cause I couldn't resist…So sit back, read, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS! –cries- I cry at night, yes. Okay, not really. But saying so adds to the drama. Why must CLAMP be so mean? Why?! WOE IS ME, WOE IS ME! Yeah, I'm being overdramatic for the fun of it. I don't own any of the characters(rightfully, atleast…-shifty eyes-), though I'm borrowing them from CLAMP for this 'fic. –sends CLAMP memo- Wait. I've got a better idea.**

**-starts typing-**

**Dear CLAMP,**

**If you ever want to see your precious characters again, GIVE ME THE RIGHTS TO CCS! Once you do, I will return all but Yukito, Keroberos, Li Syaoran, Spinel Sun, Eriol, and Ruby Moon(NAKURU!). They will be unharmed. Mostly. Though I might have to break Meilin's arm to get her to shut the heck up….**

**That was quite long, wasn't it? It took up most of a page on word! Think that means you'll get a nice long chapter? Read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One-Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and the Ferris Wheel**

So the gang was at the amusement park. "The gang" consisted of Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. They were walking together, Sakura happily skipping in the lead, with Tomoyo taping and giggling next to a blushing Syaoran.

" Li-kun, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked innocently, not being on first-name basis with the young Chinese boy. It was obvious she knew the answer, which irritated Syaoran extremely.

" N-Nothing!" he answered defensively, and sighed.

" Could it be you're being shy around Sakura-chan?" she asked with an innocent giggle.

" N-No!" Syaoran answered hastily," Nothing like that!"

" I think somebody's lying!" Tomoyo teased.

" Shut up!" he told her.

Tomoyo giggled. Poor little love-struck Li-kun. But it was fun teasing him. Plus, she hoped she'd influence him to finally admit his feelings. Guys. They didn't "do" feelings the way girls did.

Sakura was humming and singing one of her on-the-spot songs.

" Amusement park! I want to go!" she called happily.

Syaoran stared straight ahead and sighed. Sakura, having heard him sigh, turned around immediately.

" You heard that, didn't you?" she asked.

Syaoran just looked at his shoes and nodded as Sakura flooded with embarrassment and let out a nervous giggle.

" Li-kun," Tomoyo whispered," you remember our little talk, don't you? You shouldn't wait too much longer, or Sakura will surely find someone to replace Yukito-san."

Syaoran felt himself turn red, and he raised a hand in protest." But.." he began," It's too soon. She's still getting over her rejection, and-"

" Now, Li-kun," she said," I think it has been long enough. I think you should just get it over with."

Syaoran sighed," if only It were that easy…"

" Yes, some things are easier said than done.." Tomoyo replied, nodding understandingly.

They soon arrived. As they walked through the gates(Syaoran insisting he pay Sakura's way in after she realized she forgot her money), Tomoyo spied Eriol.

" Hey, look!" Tomoyo said," Hi, Hiirgazawa-san!"

" Hello.." he said," Please, call me Eriol. May I call you Tomoyo?"

" You may," she informed him.

" So.." Sakura said," What first! And thank you, Syaoran-kun, it was really nice of you to pay for me to get in!" she said, hugging him.

Syaoran turned beet red. "I-it was nothing…"

" I think we should go on the ferris wheel," Tomoyo said," and..erm..if you excuse me..I'd like to go with Eriol..alone."

" Okay Tomoyo-chan!" Sakuyra replied," I suppose that means I'm with Syaoran?" _does Tomoyo love Eriol?_ Thought Sakura. She wondered…why this sudden fondness of him…?

Syaoran turned even redder than he already was," I-I suppose so.."

Sakura smiled," Race you there!" she said running off.

Syaoran sighed and walked slowly behind her, lost in his daydreams.

" Ready to go?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

" Yes," she said, nodding," Thanks for agreeing to come tonight."

" My pleasure," he replied.

" It looks much less inconspicuous for me to force Li-kun and Sakura-chan to go on rides together if I've got someone else to ride with," she informed him.

" Yes," he said," You're a good friend, aren't you. Dedicated. Caring. Kind…"

" Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

" Nothing," he muttered," On to the ride!"

Syaoran and Sakura sat down next to each other, as the man working at the park closed the door and started it up again.

Eriol froze," Let's not get on yet. I have an idea," he said, walking off," I'll be right back!"

Eriol hid behind the boys bathroom and took out his key.

" _Key which hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me._

_I, Eriol, command you under our contract_

_Release."_

He grabbed his staff and waited until he saw Syaoran and Sakura at the top of the ferris wheel.

" Tomoyo-chan," he called. Tomoyo ran over.

" Yes?" she inquired.

" Can you keep a secret?" he asked. It was okay even if she couldn't. He could always wipe her memory.

" Of course," she said.

He revealed his staff and made a circle in the ground with which he could watch Sakura and Syaoran," Don't repeat this to anyone."

She nodded as they sat down and watched, Eriol putting a charm on the area to keep everyone out. He then cut the power to the Ferris wheel, leaving Syaoran and Sakura at the top.

" It's really high up here.." Sakura commented.

" Yeah.." Syaoran muttered.

" Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.

" Nothing," he reassured her.

All was silent. Too quiet. Awkward silent.

" Sakura…" Syaoran began.

" Yes, Syaoran-kun?" she inquired.

" You may have noticed that lately…I've been….attempting to..tell you something. But..I'm always interrupted. Well, no one will interrupt me here. Sakura, I…I…you see…It's like this…I…..you…..I…who I like is…" he stammered on," Sakura, the one I love..the teddy bear was for…is…..I…I love…..you."

Sakura was shocked. She had spent this entire time oblivious to Syaoran's feelings, having given her attention to Yukito.

" Syaoran-kun.." she muttered," I never…would have guessed…"

Syaoran turned extremely red and nodded," Yeah…and..it's okay if you think nothing of me..if you..care for….Hiirgazawa-san..or..anyone else…"

" Syaoran-kun.." she said," My heart belongs to no other."

Syaoran stared over at Sakura, and he smiled nervously.

" How cute!" Tomoyo called," and I taped it all thanks to you Eriol!" she said, and she hugged him.

" Your welcome," he replied with a grin, as he started the Ferris Wheel back up.

And soon Syaoran and Sakura came down, and got out of the car, Syaoran extremely red and Sakura clutching his hand tight.

" How was your ride?" Tomoyo inquired.

" Great," Syaoran said, smiling," Just great."

**AN: How was it? Review?**

**Next time possibilities:**

" **The Bear is…for you!"**

" **Enter the tunnel of love."**


	2. Chapter 2: The Teddy Bear

**AN: Chapter two! W00t! This chapter just begged me to make it. It came to me in my sleep and cried " Write me, write me now!" So I answered it's plea. –evil cackle-**

**This chapter was a bit shorter, but I like it I hope I portrayed Syaoran IC, though Tomoyo's probably kinda out of character. Oh well. She was fun. I love her evilness when it comes to poor Syaoran's emotions. Like all the times she makes these little comments that make Sakura go "Hoe?" and Syaoran turn beet-red. Evilness is fun that way**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP hasn't answered the ransom note yet…darn..I want those rights badly!**

**But for now, I don't own CCS..though I will, mark my words, I swear it on Syaoran's grave!**

**Syaoran: Still living.**

**Me: It's an expression.**

**Syaoran: Fine, curse me to death.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- okay, how about "I swear it on **_**Clow Reed's**_** grave!" better, Syaoran-kun the Kawaii?**

**Syaoran: Yes..but don't call me that, it's creepy.**

**Me: I'll be creepy if I want to be creepy! –sticks out tongue-**

**Syaoran: I hate you.**

**Me: Aw, you're so Kawaii Syaoran!**

**Syaoran: I SAID STOP IT!**

**Me: NEVER! –evil cackle-**

**Sakura: Hoe?**

**Chapter 2-The bear is….for you**

Tomoyo stared off into the distance as she and Sakura walked around the outside of the school. As usual, Syaoran wasn't that far off.

Tomoyo grinned. Syaoran-kun was standing my the fence, glancing over in their direction every few moments, and clutching his bear.

Would he ever get around to giving that thing away? Tomoyo hoped she would. And she hoped she could tape it.

Funny, but taping Syaoran was starting to get amusing. Probably because he_ was_ in love with her main taping-target.

Sakura sat down on the park bench and smiled.

" Tomoyo-chan," she began," What are you looking at?"

" Nothing," she replied with a sweet smile as she whispered," you'd better do it soon Li-kun, or I'll be angry with you…"

Syaoran stood by the fence, and sighed. What was he doing? She was oblivious. Ignorance is bliss, they say. Did he really want to do this? She knew what rejection felt like, and she was worried she'd consider hurting his feelings above all else.

He sighed and stared down at the bear. Why did he make that thing?

He glanced over at Sakura and Tomoyo yet again. He took a deep breath, hi the bear, and walked over.

" Hello, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted kindly as he turned red upon simply hearing her voice.

" Hello," he greeted.

Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran shot her an angry glance. She was always teasing him. Always.

" I'll leave you two alone," Tomoyo said with a small grin as she winked at Syaoran.

" Hoe?" Sakura called.

" Sakura.." Syaoran said, sitting down next to her on the bench.

" Yes?" she inquired.

" Remember…that bear.." he began.

" Yes, you said it wasn't for Yukito?" she asked.

" Yes…and I…was going to tell you…who it was for….before…" he told her.

" Yes, I know…but you don't have to if you don't want to-" she began, but was interrupted.

" I want to!" he burst out.

" Oh, alright," she said," Then…who?"

Syaoran turned red. He didn't what to say. He pulled out the bear, turned away from Sakura, but held it out towards her," it's..um…here?"

She took it from him," It's cute. So, who's it for?" she asked.

Wow. Was she that stupid? Did he have to spell it out for her. He sure didn't want to.

" Um…" he began," It's….it's in the arms of the person it was made for."

" Hoe?" she bagan," For…_me_?"

Syaoran's face became redder as he stared at the ground and nodded.

" Syaoran-kun.." she began, her gaze drifting from him to the bear," I don't..know..what to say…."

" It's alright. You don't have to say anything…as long as you…know," he told her, standing up," I suppose I'll be off then.."

" Alright, I'll be sure to take good care of Syaoran here!" she said.

He froze and turned completely red. If he could get any redder, that is. She'd named it after him. The legend. He smiled an awkward nervous smile as he ran off, passing by Tomoyo, who was clearly pleased looking.

" I saw the whole thing! And I taped it! More of Sakura's cuteness on tape! I'm so excited!" she whispered as he passed by, then in a quieter voice," Good job, Li-kun."

" U-um…thanks?" he replied, now sprinting away from the scene, Tomoyo giggling at him as he went.

Eriol, watching from afar, muttered to himself," Well, it's about time."

**AN: If you can name the Teen Titans reference in there you get a cookie! I am obsessed with that show as well as CCS, so….I could probably say all the lines by heart…. **


	3. Chapter 3: He's Going for Subtley

**AN: I love this chapter..I couldn't wait to write it I thought the idea was Kawaii, so….**

**Tomoyo and Eriol are so evil in this chapter I love it!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP reported me to the police…for..kidnapping….so…I'm writing this from jail..okay, not really, but again..I'm being a drama queen…**

**Note: Chapter name credit must be given to Vampire Scooby. The BRILLIANT author, who's work greatly surpasses mine.**

**Chapter 3: A Not-So Subtle Approach**

Syaoran was walking at the back of the group, Eriol and Tomoyo whispering together directly in front of him as Sakura skipped in the lead.

Tomoyo ran over to Syaoran carrying a blindfold.

" What's that for-?" he asked.

" You and Sakura-chan are going on a surprise ride together!" she called, putting it over his eyes and tying it. Eriol did the same for Sakura. They led them to their ride of choice.

As they approached, the man running the ride chuckled. They helped the two into the car, then un-blindfolded then as the guy went to start the ride.

" where…are we?" Syaoran asked, as he looked ahead of him and his jaw dropped in horror," Oh no, not that ride!"

" Too late!" Tomoyo called from the shore.

And so, this was how Sakura and Syaoran entered…

The Tunnel of Love.

" LET ME OFF, LET ME OFF!" Syaoran screamed, squirming in his seat.

Tomoyo chuckled.

" Follow them along?" Eriol suggested.

" I'm beginning to like you more and more," Tomoyo replied, as Eriol helped her in," You're quite the gentleman." Eriol just smiled.

Syaoran sighed, extremely red at this point.

" So..um…" Syaoran began, unsure of what the heck to do at this point.

" It sure is…dark..in…here..huh?" Sakura commented.

" Yeah.." Syaoran said, realizing she was probably going to get scared. As usual.

" HOE!" she screamed, jumping up anjd grabbing onto Syaoran's arm.

" It's alright," Syaoran told her comfortingly," The dark really is nothing to fear."

" I wonder why they made us go on this ride.." Sakura asked.

_Gee, I wonder…._ Syaoran thought. He sighed. Tomoyo and Eriol as matchmakers. They were playing cupid. He sighed. He might as well take advantage of the situation-right?

" Sakura.." he began," I..Sakura..I…I…erm…you see…"

" What is it, Syaoran-kun?" she asked sweetly.

Syaoran froze. His palms were sweaty, his face obviously red as could possibly be. His heart pounding, the blood pounding in his ears.

And on the spur of the moment, Syaoran did something he never thought he would do.

He leaned in, closed his eyes,hesitated a moment, then, much to Sakura's surprise, and his own

_He kissed her on the lips._

Words weren't needed for Syaoran to express his feelings. And he was glad.

**AN: TA-DA!**


End file.
